Kagome, Kagome, jamais tu ne pourras t'échapper
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: Je suis vide. J'ai rien fait. Pourquoi je suis là ? Où est grand-frère, où est grande sœur ? Pourquoi ne partent-elles pas ? Je veux sortir. Je veux rester seule mais je veux retrouver ma vie. Je suis normale. Je suis bien dans ma tête. Je vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis désolée. Pardon. POV de Natalya, suite de The rain's melody.


**Titre : **Kagome, Kagome, jamais tu ne pourras t'échapper.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings : **Natalya/Biélorussie, mention de Katyusha/Ukraine, Ivan/Russie, Louise/Belgique et Alfred/USA. très très très légère mention de Katyusha/Louise. POV de Natalya.

Bon alors que je préviens : Cet écrit n'est pas drôle, pas du tout. C'est une sorte de petite suite de mon OS "the rain's melody", dans le recueil Mappemonde, donc je conseille de lire ce dernier avant celui-ci ^^. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, voici un léger résumé : Natalya, après s'être disputée avec Ivan, se tait sur tout ce qu'elle ressent de mauvais envers Alfred, nouveau petit ami de son frère. Au bout de quelques années, alors qu'Ivan et Katyusha apprennent qu'Alfred trompe Ivan, Natalya se lève et poignarde mortellement Alfred avant de faire pareil avec son frère et de se jeter sur les policiers. Katyusha, après s'être évanouie, se réveille à l'hôpital et croit sa petite sœur morte, enterrée aux côtés d'Ivan.

Et donc hier soir, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de faire un petit OS sur Natalya alors qu'elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, n'étant pas morte. Ce truc est tout simplement, méga strange et flippant. Non sérieusement, je me suis fait peur en relisant u_u. C'est bizarre, décalé, on parle de schizophrénie, d'hallucinations, de suicide, de tout le gratin en somme... Ah oui et l'image de l'histoire, c'est de la chanson The Full Course for Candy Addict, histoire de rajouter encore plus de bizarrerie... Sur ce bonne lecture~ !**  
**

* * *

J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. J'ai rêvé que je le tuais encore. C'était un si beau rêve. Entendre ce clapotement, ce râle a égayé ma nuit. Le voir mort au sol est une image magnifique, je suis fière qu'elle soit de moi. Mais ici je ne dois pas dire ça. Sinon ils vont encore m'énerver pour que finalement, je leur mente en leur disant que je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fais. Ce n'est pas le cas. Jamais je ne regretterais ce meurtre, surtout de ce type immonde. J'aimerais qu'il ressuscite, que je puisse le faire crever de mes mains à nouveau. Ce serait bien.

_Faîtes moi sortir de là. Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, je veux juste vous retrouver, toi et grande sœur, j'aurais dû vous parler avant que tout n'arrive, excusez-moi, je veux sortir, je veux sortir, pardon !_

Je suppose qu'il fait beau dehors. J'entends pas la pluie alors le soleil doit briller. Ici, je suis loin de la lumière. Pas le droit de sortir. Même pas de visite. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, puisque que de toute façon, personne ne me parlera comme avant ? Ce que j'ai fait est trop horrible pour que l'on puisse s'adresser à moi comme quelqu'un d'équilibré. Mais moi, je suis bien dans ma tête, j'ai fait disparaître celui qui t'avait fait du mal. J'aurais dû le faire plutôt et sans témoin. Même du fond de sa caisse en sapin, il trouve le moyen de me pourrir la vie. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais vivre. Au moins j'aurais la paix chez moi et pas ici. Parce que dans ma chambre, personne ne vient, mes repas sont tendus au bout d'une pique. Je suis pas une bête. Je vais pas les agresser, eux ils ne t'ont rien fait. Alors j'ai pas besoin de les buter. Je ferais rien, je serais sage comme ils veulent que je sois.

_Je les hais, je les hais, qu'ils crèvent tous, je les tuerais de mes mains si il le faut, ils me soûlent, cassez-vous, cassez-vous, CASSEZ-VOUS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS MOURIR, mes dents suffiront si mes mains sont attachées, vous en faîtes pas je serais assez forte pour vous tuer, soyez sans crainte, je suis la pire non ?_

Elle, elle sait pas que je suis en vie je crois. Ou alors elle se convainc que je suis morte. J'crois que c'est ce que lui a dit sa blonde et les autres. On dit que la petite sœur est enterrée aux côtés du grand père mais en fait, elle est juste loin d'elle. Puis mettre l'institution dans le coup et les parents, c'est bien aussi, comme ça on la berce d'illusions. Attendez que je sorte, vous verrez si je suis bouffée par les vers ! J'me vengerais de ce que vous me faîtes. Ici c'est horrible, aucun des rares mecs que je vois ne me croient. Ils s'approchent pas, même l'autre vieux en blouse blanche ne me parle que si je suis derrière une vitre ou attachée. J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un animal. Traitez-moi avec respect. Paraît que dehors on me traire de pourriture, que ma place c'est en enfer, pour les plus polis. Les autres j'imagine pas, ça doit être la totale.

_Un cercle autour de toi, un cercle autour de toi, tu ne pourras plus t'échapper, t'as pas de destination, tu vas juste pourrir sur place, personne n'en aura rien à foutre, après tout t'es un monstre non ? Alors assume ton rôle, t'es bonne qu'à ça, t'as buté deux personnes, t'as plus rien à faire avec les gens normaux, on veut plus de toi, reste là où tu es et n'en sors jamais, un cercle autour de toi, un cercle autour de toi, dans ta tête c'est tout et rien, c'est vide et plein, des voix sans en avoir, des visions sans que tu ne saches si tu en as vraiment eu, c'est pas le monde à l'envers mais ton monde à l'endroit comme il aurait dû être depuis toujours, un cercle autour de toi, un cercle autour de toi, plus jamais tu ne t'échapperas._

Ces voix m'énervent. Est-ce que je les entends vraiment où sont-elle dans ma tête ? Je ne sais pas. Et apparemment je n'ai pas le droit de savoir puisque je ne sais pas. Ça me pose pas de problèmes, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai mais ça doit être pour le mieux. Et même si je demandais, qui pourrait me répondre ? Je suis seule. Ça ne me change pas de ces dernières années. Je les étais si longtemps que la solitude est devenue une amie. C'est niais de dire ça mais qui peut m'entendre à part le silence de cette cellule ? Elles continuent. Faîtes les taire une bonne fois pour toute. Faîtes les taire. Tout de suite. Je les supporte plus. Elles sont là à longueur de journée, à dire des conneries mais je les écoute, elles avaient raison pour lui. Alors rien que pour ça je les supporte encore. Mais pas longtemps. Elles me gavent. Que quelqu'un me donne ces trucs qui les font partir. Y'a quelqu'un qui hurle quelque part. Je sais pas qui. On dirait un porc qui se fait égorger. Oh. Ça me rappelle lui. Lui aussi il gueulait contre toi. Maintenant sa bouche est remplie d'asticot je suis sûre. Une fois on m'a dit que je faisais peur. J'crois pas. Je suis normale, comme tout le monde, c'est les autres qui comprennent pas. Procès rapide pour un meurtre expédié rapidement, c'est pas beau ça ? Résultat, pas de peine sauf aller ici et ne plus en sortir si possible. Et si je peux partir, ne jamais la voir. Pourquoi, elle doit être triste et se sentir mal. Moi je veux la voir. Elle doit s'en vouloir. Elle ne devrait pas, elle y peut rien.

_Je te hais, je te hais, tu m'as pas aidé, à cause de toi je suis ici, crève, crève, viens que je puisse t'arracher à mains nues ton cœur et le piétiner, viens que je t'arrache tes putains d'yeux aveugles de tes orbites, je te hais, je te déteste, je m'en veux, je veux ta mort, pourquoi t'as rien fait pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi t'as fermé les yeux, à cause de ton aveuglement je suis là et il est mort lui aussi, t'as brisé la famille que l'on formait, pour ça tu devrais mourir sous mes coups, tu sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, toutes ces fois où je me suis retenue de ne pas t'étrangler pour que tu puisses voir que j'allais pas bien mais t'es ma sœur alors je devrais te pardonner mais je peux pas, comment j'y arriverais alors que je te hais du plus profond de mon âme ? Va mourir, disparaît ! Disparaît, disparaît !_

Non je ne la déteste pas, c'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tu m'insupporte à mentir ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi seule !

_Pourtant tu ne veux pas, tu veux un ami et je suis là, tu te mens, c'est qui suis la vérité, tu te mens, tu te mens, tu te mens encore, sans arrêt, vas-tu arrêter de te voiler la face sale monstre ?_

Je ne suis pas un monstre, c'est toi que me hurlait de le tuer, assume ! Moi je n'ai rien fait !

_T'as pas ressenti ce frisson quand ton couteau s'est planté dans son cou, menteuse, t'as aimé le poignarder, t'as aimé le voir au sol, tu le referais si tu le pouvais, nous sommes tes plus fidèles compagnons, nous ferons un cercle autour de toi, jamais nous ne partirons, c'est toi qui as voulu, t'avais qu'à te tailler les veines avant de l'assassiner, personne n'aurait souffert par ta faute, t'es une malade, t'as un problème, fais toi soigner, monstre, monstre, sale monstre, t'aurais dû mourir ! Tu as tué ton frère, va crever !_

Taisez-vous ! La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme, LA FERME ! Mon visage est chaud, mon front me fait mal, je crois que je hurle. En fait j'en suis sûre, c'est moi qui beugle mais qu'elles se taisent ! Grand frère est toujours vivant, il va venir me voir, il va m'emmener loin d'ici, vous entendez ! Il viendra avec grande sœur ! Et elle aura sa copine et lui aura quelqu'un d'autre que ce sale blond ! Ils seront là, ils m'aimeront toujours vous entendez ?! Sortez de ma tête, sortez de cette pièce, sortez, sortez, sortez !

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte, on sera toujours avec toi, regarde un peu tout ce sang, tu sais qu'il a la même couleur que lui, on ne te quittera pas, pas avant que tu n'acceptes que tu as tué ton frère, que tu l'as tué tu entends, de la même manière que lui, mais ça tu refuses de te le dire alors on reste et on te dit la vérité, tu veux les tuer, tous, tremper tes pieds dans leur sang, cracher sur leur cadavre, hurler de rire en leur marchant dessus parce que t'es qu'une malade mentale, tu ne sais faire que le mal, saute par la fenêtre ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, tu mérites pas de vivre avec les autres, t'es anormale, tu ferais mieux de crever une bonne fois pour toute et d'aller en enfer, pauvre tarée !_

Laissez-moi en paix, je veux plus vous entendre ! Quelqu'un, quelque chose faîtes les taire, faîtes les disparaître de ma tête, je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus, elles me rendent folle ! Je hurle, je crie, je supplie, je pleure dans cette pièce vide, il n'y a que moi. Personne ne viendra, ils resteront où ils sont, je serais seule mais tout ce que je veux moi c'est qu'elles ne parlent plus, qu'elles se taisent à jamais, enfin !

_ALORS AVOUE CE QUE TU ES !_

D'accord. J'ai brûlé des photos de son petit ami. Je l'ai maudit pendant des années. J'ai voulu sa mort. Tout les soirs, je m'asseyais à mon bureau et je notais ce que je voulais lui faire subir. Mes rêves les plus beaux c'était quand je le tuais avec toute la violence dont je suis capable. J'ai souvent eu envie de le pousser au milieu de la circulation pour qu'il se fasse écraser, voir ses tripes et ses organes étalés sur l'asphalte était le meilleur moment de mes nuits. Plusieurs fois ma main a glissé sur mon couteau quand il était près de moi. Je le voulais mort, de toutes les manières possibles. Alors oui, ce jour-là je me suis levée et je l'ai froidement buté. Et ensuite... et ensuite... et ensuite... j'ai... j'ai... tué... mon... frè- NON ! Mains crispées dans mes cheveux, yeux fermés je n'ai pas fait ça à mon grand-frère ! Je n'aurais jamais pu ! Ce sont des mensonges, des mensonges, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'ai tué celui qui lui a fait du mal c'est tout !

_REGARDE CE QUE TU ES, SOUVIENS TOI DE CE SOIR ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !_

J'ouvre les yeux. Mon salon. Je suis chez moi. Enfin. Je crois que je souris. Mais pourquoi je me vois en face ? Je suis au-dessus de lui. J'ai pas d'expression. Pourquoi grand frère me fixe de cette façon ? Pourquoi grande sœur pleure ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est mal ce que j'ai fais ? Grand frère me dit quelque chose. « Encorrre ta jalousie ? Mets-toi ça dans la tête Natalya, je ne t'aimerrrais jamais ! Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance et tu n'en aurrra jamais ! Arrrête tes caprrrices et grrrandis ! ». Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Moi ce que je veux c'est que tu vois que je suis là ! Je veux que tu me reconnaisses comme ta sœur ! Je veux pas que tu me laisses seule ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU COMPRENDS PAS ÇA ? POURQUOI M'EN VEUX-TU AUTANT ?! JE NE MÉRITE PAS TON INDIFFÉRENCE, PEUX-TU COMPRENDRE QUE C'EST TOI LA PREMIÈRE PERSONNE QUE J'AI VU, LA SEULE QUI A ESSAYÉ DE M'AIDER ?! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SEULE ! POURQUOI, POURQUOI ?! RÉPONDS MOI GRAND-FRÈRE ! Je me vois m'approcher de lui. Couteau en main. Non... arrêtes. Stop. Arrête toi, arrête toi, ne t'avance plus, reste où tu es ! Je ferme les yeux mais je vois tout. Ma lame s'abaisse contre ton cou, ton cœur, tes reins et tu tombes. Non... j'ai pas fait ça, je t'ai pas tué c'est pas vrai... Grande sœur pleure encore. Je la regarde puis j'observe la ligne de policiers devant moi. Et le décor change.

Une mer rouge. Une lune noire qui sourit. Des mains blanches qui m'attrapent. Des visages à la bouche béante qui me gémissent des insultes. Tout est incarnat, tout est mort, je suis seule, je crie encore de peur, rien ne pourra me sauver, tout est fini. J'essaye de me dégager mais une main traverse mon ventre comme si il était fait de beurre. Du sang me monte aux lèvres. Des larmes coulent tandis que des bras me maintiennent. Je veux partir, laissez-moi, je veux être tranquille, au secours ! Laissez-moi, je sanglote. Ma sœur m'apparaît, le regard vide et la tête baissée.

_Expliques. Dis moi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois faire. Comment passer au-dessus. J'avais besoin d'une famille et t'as tout brisé. T'as tué Alfred, t'as tué Ivan et t'as brisé ma vie. Sais-tu que je cauchemarde encore à cause de toi ? Plus rien ne sera comme avant, je vivrais avec ça jusqu'à la fin. Tout ça parce que t'as rien dit et parce que t'étais qu'une putain de gosse jalouse. T'as tout brisé, t'as tout brisé et tu veux pas l'admettre. Tu sais pourtant, qu'il faut dire la vérité. Et encore maintenant tu dis que t'es pas responsable. Les menteurs faut leur couper la langue. Vas-y hurle, souffre, c'est pas encore assez. Faut que tu es mal autant que moi. Tu veux voir ce que ça fait un poignard ? Tu vas le savoir bientôt. Ne te débats pas alors que je te le plante dans ta chair, tu vas juste perde plus de sang. Vas-y pleure, Natalya, pleure ! Et enfin, MEURS !_

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma pièce aux murs couverts de tâches marrons et d'écriture. Je suis au sol, mes cheveux arrachés sont plus loin. Du sang dans la bouche, je crache. Est-ce fini ? J'ai perdu grand-frère et grande-sœur m'en veut. Mais je sais ce que j'ai fais. Plus de voix. Plus de voix dans ma tête. Alors je vais sortir ? Il faudra que je m'excuse, que je ne sorte pas mais que je sois gentille. Oui, je vais retrouver Katyusha, je vais vivre de nouveau dehors, je vais vivre, je vais vivre, je vais vivre, je vais...

_Va mourir, tu crois qu'ils vont te permettre de t'enfuir, non, non, non ils te garderont ici, à jamais, un cercle autour de toi, un cercle autour de toi, plus jamais, plus jamais tu ne sortiras, plus jamais tu la verras, tu mourras entre ses murs comme le déchet que tu es, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous serons tous là avec toi, tu ne veux pas que l'on parte, alors on reste te tenir compagnie et te rappeler ce que tu as fait pour l'éternité, un cercle autour de toi, un cercle autour de toi, crois-nous jamais tu ne partiras !_

Je supplie à nouveau. Jamais ça ne finira. Je crois que je murmure. Je sais pas, je sais plus. Je suis vide. Je suis plus rien. Je veux dormir...

«-Je vous en supplie... Tuez-moi aussi... »

… et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

* * *

N'étais-ce pas mignon tout plein ? *bus* Okay je me tais... sur ce, à plus et n'oubliez pas les review si vous avez aimé :D -même si seul un tordu trouverait ce récit bien... Bref Bis Bald !


End file.
